


You're Right

by tjovalboy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, Emotional, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, They talk about TJ is that something, This was supposed to lead into a longer tyrus fic, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), drama with cyrus and buffy, friend drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjovalboy/pseuds/tjovalboy
Summary: Buffy's rocky history with TJ and Cyrus's growing friendship with him has caused deep underlying tension in their friendship the past six months. Cyrus's new crush forces them to talk about what their relationship has turned into, and perhaps allows Cyrus something more.





	You're Right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple days before the finale came out so forget that TJ and Buffy get along now.

“It’s either him or me. Decide”

He wanted to call her and tell to go home, to tell her that it was just another physical issue he was having and that there wasn’t anything important he needed to talk about after all. 

With every dark, dirt-stained footprint Cyrus left in the snow walking toward The Spoon diner, a new level of worry heightened in him. Flashes from their first fight: the yelling, the hurt in her face knowing that he was friends with her nemesis, and the ultimatum she gave him, reeled in his thirteen year old mind. 

TJ was a friend-wrecker. 

The swing set in the park was always a subtle reminder to Cyrus of the moment he could’ve walked away from and prevented feelings of friendship, let alone anything more, from budding inside him 

At the Spoon, Buffy caught his eye and waved at him from a booth across the room. As he slid into the seat in front of her, she studied his face wondering what this meeting was about. 

“Cyrus, what happened? Is something wrong?” She jumped on him from the across the table. This was a bad time to be thinking of this, but Cyrus missed these aggressions from her.,

“Buffy, I’m okay. Really,” he assured. She leaned back into her seat, but remained stiff with doubt. 

The restaurant was emptier than usual with the impending snow storm outside. Most people, evidently smarter than he was, chose to stay bundled up at home. When the waiter came by, neither of them ordered anything. 

Wishing the waiter, his only witness, hadn’t left him alone, Cyrus began.“I just wanna get your permission for something”

Buffy raised an eyebrow.”My permission?”

Cyrus shifted in his seat. His palms began to sweat, but at the same time, he wanted this all to be over.

“I have a crush,” he blurted out.

“Okay. Well, that’s grea-”

“And it’s on TJ.”

He delivered the blow. Buffy froze, and Cyrus could only imagine what she might be thinking. FInally, she exploded. “You what?”

“Buffy, please don’t be mad.” He didn’t know what he could say to convince her. “I don’t know what I’m feeling, but you have to trust me. He’s been there for me so much this year”.”

Her face fell as her breathing increased. “I’m not mad. I’m just …surprised.”

Surprised? Cyrus knew she would be mad that he wanted to date her arch-nemesis, but he thought she would’ve expected it. Even though this thought of crushing on TJ was new to him, he reasoned that it was probably apparent to everyone else that it was going to happen because of all the times they snuck away with each other and the chemistry they had with each other.. 

“But I thought that-“

“You really thought that I would notice? Cyrus, all I know is that you two are friends who apparently don’t like crowds.” It was apparent that this wasn’t the first time she had thought of this. “You’ve barely talked to me at all this past year, and especially about TJ. How do you expect me to figure out when you have a crush on someone if you don’t tell me how you feel when you talk to them, or even what your heart sounds like when you’re around them?”

Ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom. That’s how he talked to Buffy about his first and previous crush, Jonah. Though his crush on Jonah was gone, he missed the way he used to speak to his best friend that, now, felt foreign to him. Maybe it had been foreign for a long time, but he didn’t realize how empty he felt without it, without her, until now. 

There were experiences with TJ this past year that he believed changed him, and some that didn’t, but he realized he should’ve been telling Buffy all of it. The time TJ took him to the children’s gym he worked at so he could teach him how to do a somersault, the time that he was riding his bike and crashed into the tree because he locked eyes with TJ from across the street, and even the time TJ squeezed his hand on the sidelines right before his basketball game, led to him realizing he liked him. Lost in thought, not only did he realize that Buffy couldn’t have known anything he felt for TJ, but that TJ Kippen was definitely in his life for good.

“Buffy, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I let us grow apart for so long.” She looked up at him.. “It’s just that, you never wanted to talk about TJ.” he added hesitantly. Her attention remained fixed on his words. “Eventually, I stopped bringing him up around you. Even when he was such a big part of my life.” 

She looked down shamefully. “You were afraid I would lose my temper again, weren’t you?” 

Even though she was right, he had the urge to reach across the table and hug her and comfort her.

“I let my stupid rivalry scare you away from talking to me. I feel horrible.”

“Buffy, don’t.” He got up and slid into the booth next to her. “We both messed up. But, let’s just make sure this never happens again.

”She smiled at him. “I agree.”

Cyrus noticed his nervousness go away and the tension lift. They didn’t fight, and probably wouldn’t again for a while. With all that had happened, he almost forgot it was #tyrusweek2018. “So, earlier, you said that you weren’t mad about me having a crush on TJ? I thought you hated him.”

Buffy laughed, remembering what they were there for. “Oh, right. Well, I do. So don’t expect me to be a third wheel, like, ever. But I’ve noticed that he’s slightly less of a jerk since you met him, so I’m okay with it.”

He almost couldn’t believe it. He wanted to run out the door right then and there and see him. “So I have Buffy Driscoll’s permission to tell TJ how I feel?” 

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. “I think you two would be really good for each other.” And with that, she gathered her things and made her way to the door. 

Buffy glanced back at him. “Walk to the muffin like you already own it, right?”


End file.
